Not a Girl
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily is going to make Teddy open his eyes.


**Title:** Not a Girl  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,526  
 **Summary:** Lily is going to make Teddy open his eyes.

 **Notes:**

 **The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge**

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G: Birds - King Penguin - Write about someone trying to impress his/her crush

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Alchemy - Option One - Write about someone who wants to become something they are not.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Lily Luna Potter peeked around the wall. There was beautiful, beautiful Teddy Lupin in the kitchen. He stood at the counter and was in the middle of making a sandwich.

And there was no one else around, which made it the perfect time to put her plan into action.

She straightened up and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

Lily stepped out of her hiding place, trying to put out the air of casual nonchalance. "Hey, Teddy."

Teddy looked up from his bread and sandwich meat. "Hey, Lily. I didn't know anyone was home."

She swayed her hips as she walked over to the counter and leaned her arms on it, doing her best to show her cleavage with the flimsy t-shirt she picked out just for the occasion. "Do you _always_ come here when to steal food from our kitchen when you think no one is home?"

Teddy blushed. "Of course not. I'm supposed to be meeting Harry in a couple of hours. I'm just early, so I decided to have lunch."

Lily nodded. She fluttered her eyelashes in a way she thought made her look sexy.

Teddy gave her a funny look. "So, why are you home? I know James and Albus had dates, and I thought you might too."

Lily stood up and flipped her hair in a way she saw models on magazine covers do. They always looked so sexy when they did it, and she hoped the effect was the same for her. "Usually I do have a date, but I decided I needed a break from the many boys that are always chasing me. A quiet day at home was just what the Healer ordered."

"Okay. Um, I didn't realize you had that many boyfriends."

Lily felt sudden fear. She didn't want Teddy to think she was a slut who just wanted to have fun with as many boys as she could get; she just wanted Teddy to see her as desirable. "Oh, they're not really boyfriends per say. Just boys I hang out with. There's only one boy I really like, but I haven't told him yet. Not sure how he will react to the news."

Teddy's glaze slanted to the left.

Lily wondered if she said something wrong. "Teddy, what is it?"

"Okay, Lily, I'm going to ask you something, and I want an honest answer."

Lily lifted her hand and put it on top of Teddy's hand that was now flat on the counter. "You can ask me _anything_ ," she whispered huskily.

"Are you trying to impress me by bragging about all of the guys that chase you? Because I know if Albus or James were here, you would have never talked like that. Especially since one of the guys who have shown interest in you is Albus's best friend."

"Why would I be trying to impress you? In fact, why would I _think_ that would impress you?" She knew that sometimes asking a question made her look even guiltier of the crime she was being accused of, but Lily didn't know what else to say.

Teddy shrugged. "I'm not sure why you would be trying to impress me, considering I've known you since you were in Ginny's stomach, but as the how that would impress me? Maybe you think it's a great achievement to have so many guys chasing after you. I know some girls think it is, but Lily, I always thought you were better than that."

Her stomach clenched. So, he wasn't impressed by her popularity with the opposite sex. And he seemed to think it shallow and unimportant. He did say he thought she was better than that, so maybe she did have a chance. If she could only be honest about why she needed to impress him so badly.

It was now or never.

She nodded her head as if to psyche herself up. "You actually said the reason. You've known me since before I was born."

"I don't understand," Teddy stated. His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to work out the puzzle of Lily's words.

She looked into Teddy's deep brown eyes and felt her heart flutter like it had been doing since she was fifteen-years-old. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a woman, and I want you to see me as a woman."

She walked around the counter and before Teddy could process what was happening, Lily pressed her body against his, and then her lips soon followed.

The kiss was deep and probing, and Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist. Their bodies were pulled flushed together. He groaned while she twirled her fingers in his hair.

She kept their bodyies pressed together and rubbed against his erection with her pelvis.

That woke Teddy up and he gently pushed her away. "Lily, we've grown up together. Your dad is my godfather—"

"So what? We're not related, and I don't think my parents will care as long as I'm happy. Teddy, I like you. I've liked you since I was fifteen. I know my own mind, and I know my heart. And they both choose you. I'm not a little girl who's playing games. I'm serious about this."

She reached for him and her hand brushed against the erection that hadn't yet wilted.

Again, Teddy took a step back. "Fine. I can't argue with you when it comes to your feelings because I see you're sure of them. What I can fight with you about is that you're trying to start something that goes way beyond kissing, and Lily, you're not the kind of girl that rushes into sex. I _know_ you're not. You have too much self-respect to be that kind of girl."

Lily bit her bottom lip. She had been ignoring her head that was telling her she was going too fast because she wanted Teddy to be interested in her, and she was doing everything she could to capture his interest. "I just want to show you that I want you, and I'm not too young for you."

He cupped her cheek. "Lily, stop trying to be someone that you're not. You can show me you're interested without throwing yourself at me in such a way. And that goes for your clothes. If you dad or brothers saw you in this shirt—"

"They'd kill me," Lily finished.

"And probably kill me for being the one who inspired such a look."

Lily finally allowed there to be some distance between them. "Teddy, do you like me? Do I have any chance whatsoever with you? Or is it just some hopeless fantasy that will never come true."

Teddy smiled. "I do like you. You're a beautiful, intelligent, fiercely loyal girl."

She frowned. "I'm not just a girl."

Teddy laughed. "My mistake. You're a beautiful, intelligent, fiercely loyal woman. And I love the woman you've become. When you're acting like yourself of course."

"And now you're going to tell me you only see me as a friend or little sister, right? That you couldn't possibly see me as girlfriend material. I'm right, aren't I?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "You're also quite infuriating. Lily, Always ready to jump to conclusions. I like you. I like you in a way that isn't friendship or sibling-like. I'm admitting to it, but I still don't know if us being together is a good idea. I'm practically family, and no matter how much your dad loves me, I don't think he'll love me dating his only daughter."

"If he knows I love you—" She stopped herself, unable to believe what she allowed to slip out. "I mean... if he knows I like you, I think he'll accept it. If he knows it will make me happy."

Teddy didn't acknowledge what she actually said. He wasn't ready to acknowledge that her feelings were that deep for him, and by the fear in her eyes, she didn't want him to acknowledge it either. "Maybe, but what if it doesn't work out. Family dinners would sure be awkward."

Lily rested a hand on his chest. "I'm willing to take the chance. I think what we could have is worth the risk. The question is, do you think it's worth the risk?"

Teddy thought about it. Lily was an amazing girl—an amazing woman—and he read complete sincerity and devotion in her eyes. Was a possible relationship worth all of the risks that were involved?

The answer seemed so simple when he thought about it. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Lily whimpered as she returned it, and this time, her hands stayed on his shoulders before her arms looped around her neck. She didn't try to take the kiss any further, and he was glad he got through to her.

She needed to be herself. Otherwise, this would never work.

"Lily Luna Potter and Teddy Lupin. You have some explaining to do!"

The two of them jumped apart and looked at a glaring Harry Potter.

Lily nervously waved. "Hi, Daddy."

Teddy tried to smile, but he was sure it didn't look like one. "Hi, Harry."


End file.
